Boom Time
by Hogan'sHeroesFan
Summary: When the wrong car is bombed, and Hogan is caught in the middle, Klink begins to doubt that his Senior POW is really all he says he is.
1. Chapter 1: Impending Disaster

_Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes, although I wish I did. This is my first story, please review. Be nice, though. :)_

_Special thanks to Sgt. Moffit, for pointing out my spelling errors in Chapter 1, and also to Belphegor, who helped me revise the last couple of paragraphs in Chapter 2._

Hogan walked briskly up to Kinch, who was washing the visiting Gestapo General's car with Newkirk.

"Did you plant the bomb?" Hogan asked, quietly as there were several guards standing nearby watching them work.

"You bet we did, boy―uh, sir," Carter said, as he climbed out of the back seat.

Kinch nodded. "It's there and ticking away."

"Good," Hogan said. "This is one of the many Gestapo Generals we don't need anymore."

"What's the reason we need to knock him off, Colonel?" Carter asked, closing the door.

"The Guv'nor told you earlier, Carter. Don't you remember?" Newkirk asked.

"Maybe you could refresh my memory, Colonel," Carter said, looking at Hogan.

Hogan sighed. "This General Hoffman has information about most of the underground units within this area. He doesn't have the information about us yet, but trust me, he'll get it."

"Why kill him? Why couldn't we just capture him and get him to England?" Carter still didn't like the idea of killing someone.

"Because he's got almost every guard in the Gestapo with him. It's too dangerous to try to capture him. Furthermore, his aide might know, too, so we'll kill two Krauts with one bomb, and when the bomb blows, we'll get him too. I don't like this any more than you do, Carter, but we can't let him get this information to Hitler or Himmler."

Carter nodded reluctantly and the four grabbed their buckets and trooped back to the barracks.

A few minutes later, Klink, the Gestapo General, his aide, and about six guards came out of the outer office.

"Are you sure you must go, _Herr General?_" Klink asked, a few steps behind the General.

"_Dummkopf!_ Of course I must go! The _Führer und Herr Himmler_ are waiting for me in Berlin!" General Hoffman shouted.

At the mention of Hitler and Himmler, Klink stiffened and stood straighter. "Well, you mustn't be late at a meeting with the _Führer!" _he said cheerily.

Hoffman shot Klink dark look and Klink's smile faded.

Upon reaching the General's staff car, Hoffman frowned at seeing mud streaked across the side of the car.

"Where did THAT come from?"

The General's aide responded. "We drove through it on the way here, _Herr General._"

"I thought I ordered Colonel Tink to tell his prisoners to wash the car." He turned to Klink. "Did you tell your prisoners to wash my car, Klack?"

"It's Klink. And yes, _Herr General,_ I did tell my prisoners to wash the car." Klink saw Hogan and his men standing outside of their barracks and shot them a dark glare.

Hoffman's aide walked to the other side of the car. "It's clean over here, _Herr General_."

"Those _Dummkopfs!_ That's how they do a job? Flack, you will see to it that those prisoners are properly punished! How do you expect me to face the _Fuehrer und Herr Himmler_ with that car?" Hoffman turned to Klink. "Flink, I will take your staff car."

Klink looked peeved. "But, General Hoffman, I was going to go into town later..." he trailed off as he saw the General give him another dark look.

"Unless you would like to drive yourself into town and buy yourself a pair of earmuffs then come back and prepare for a trip eastward, Flick."

"Earmuffs. Eastward. Yes," Klink gave a nervous laugh. "Of course you may have my car, _Herr General_."

"_Danke,_ Fink," Hoffman said sarcastically.

"It's Klink."

"And if you're that desperate to get to town, I'll leave this car here for you and YOU can drive to town in a muddy staff car," Hoffman gruffly proposed.

Needless to say, Klink accepted the General's offer.

Hogan and his men were watching from outside of Barracks 2, out of earshot but getting a little puzzled when Hoffman just stood arguing with Klink and his aide instead of getting into his staff car.

But when they saw Klink send Schultz to get Klink's staff car, they figured out why.

"Cor, Blimey. We forgot to wash the other side of the car!" Newkirk realized.

Hogan slapped his palm to his forehead. How could they have been so forgetful?

Carter turned to Hogan. "What now?"

Hogan sighed for the second time that day. "Only thing we can do. Contact the underground and have them send a few units out to take care of Hoffman and his men. I don't like to do that, as it'll put all those underground units in danger, but it's the only thing we can do. We can't have Hoffman get that information to Hitler or any of the gang up there in Berlin."

"Two questions, _Colonel,_" LeBeau spoke up.

"Yes, LeBeau?"

"Why does Hoffman have to get that information to the High Command before he arrests those underground units and why didn't he do it over the telephone?" LeBeau asked, curious.

"He has to get permission from Old Scramble Brains and Himmler before he can arrest them. I don't know why he didn't want to do it over the phone, maybe security reasons," Hogan paused as he saw Hoffman drive out the gates in Klink's staff car.

"Kinch, radio the underground, tell them what I told you," he finished.

Right, Colonel," Kinch disappeared inside.

"Colonel, what about that time bomb inside of Hoffman's staff car? It's going to blow in ten minutes!" Carter informed Hogan.

"_O__ui, _and this whole side of camp with it," LeBeau added.

"I know. We've got ten... no, nine minutes and thirty seconds to get Klink to let us finish the wash job and then Carter can get that bomb," Hogan said, looking at his watch.

"Yes sir-Oh, no, Colonel, look!" Carter pointed at the staff car.

Klink was halfway out of the gate in it, heading for town and doomed for death with nine minutes until boom time.


	2. Chapter 2: Worry

Immediately after seeing Klink drive out in Hoffman's car, Hogan sprang into action.

"Get the prisoners to start a some kind of a riot," Hogan ordered Newkirk.

Newkirk took off.

Hogan started toward Schultz, who was standing just outside Klink's office, but LeBeau stopped him.

"What are you going to do?" LeBeau asked, worried.

"After the prisoners get out of control, I'm going to get Schultz to take me in the sidecar to get Klink back. Then we can take the bomb out of the car once he gets back," Hogan said, hurriedly.

"Why do all that just to save Klink?" Carter asked.

"We have to keep Klink here to save our operation. Besides, he's a nice guy, when it comes right down to it," Hogan explained.

They heard noise from the other end of the compound that indicated the start of the 'riot.'

Hogan reached Schultz, who was just starting to hear the noise.

"Prisoners are rioting, Schultz!" Hogan stated. "We need to get the Kommandant back here right away!"

Schultz looked. "_Donnerwetter! _Don't worry; I can handle this," he marched over to where the prisoners were fighting. Hogan lagged behind, looking at his watch.

"Stop this rioting! Prisoners! Behave!" Schultz turned to Hogan. "Colonel Hogan!"he whined. "Please tell the prisoners to behave!"

"They won't listen to me, Schultz, Colonel Klink is the only one who can control them with his iron hand," Hogan insisted.

Schultz made a dash for the motorcycle. "I'll get him!"

"Me too," Hogan said, going after Schultz.

Hogan reached the motorcycle first and climbed on. "I'll drive, Schultz."

"I should drive! Besides, why do you need to go with me?" Schultz asked, suspiciously.

"To make sure we get to him on time and that he gets away in time!" Hogan shouted, starting the motor.

"In time?" Schultz went ahead and squeezed into the sidecar.

"Just hang on!" Hogan ordered.

Schultz yelled as Hogan pushed the motorcycle to its limits as he raced out of the gates to catch up with Klink.

Every time Hogan rounded a corner, Schultz nearly flew out.

"Colonel Hoooooooogaaaaann, slow down!" Schultz screamed, as they rounded a tight corner.

"I can't, Schultz!" Hogan yelled over the wind and the scream of the motor.

Schultz was holding on to the side of the motorcycle for dear life as they flew around another corner. "Why not?!"

"I've only got two minutes until the car blows!"

Schultz managed to turn to look at Hogan. "The car is going to blow up?!"

Hogan didn't have time to answer. "There he is!"

Sure enough, a half-muddy staff car was visible not far ahead.

Klink, in the car, saw the motorcycle bearing down upon him in his rear-view mirror and recognized Schultz and Hogan. He pulled over.

Hogan stopped the motorcycle quite aways away before running to the staff car.

"Colonel Klink!" Hogan shouted, as he saw Klink get out of the car to meet him.

"What's going on? Hogan, what are you doing here?" Klink looked past Hogan. "Schultz!"

Hogan grabbed Klink's arm and yanked him away from the car and toward the motorcycle. "C'mon, Klink! We've got ten seconds before that car blows up. Hurry!"

Hogan and Klink sprinted for the motorcycle, but before they could reach it, a blast shook the area. Rocks and flying debris littered the area as Klink dove for the ground, Hogan laying half-way on top of Klink to shield him.

Schultz hit the dirt also as he had scrambled out of the sidecar when the blast happened. Looking up, he noticed Klink trying to get out from under Hogan.

"Hogan, GET OFF! Klink screamed, as he attempted to move. "SCHULTZ!"

Schultz lumbered over, as quickly as a man of his size could. "Colonel Hogan, get up!" But he froze as he saw a trickle of red coming from the back of Hogan's head.

Klink turned over, sending Hogan onto the ground. Schultz crouched beside Hogan and examined his head.

"Schultz, what's the matter?" Klink stopped talking as he noticed what Schultz had noticed: the blood.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink whispered. "Is he okay?" he turned to Schultz.

"I don't know," Schultz said. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. "He was probably hit by that," Schultz pointed to a hubcap laying nearby.

Klink reached a tentative hand out and felt for a pulse on Hogan's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a slow but steady pulse. "We have to get him back to the camp infirmary right away," Klink said to Schultz. Looking at the American, he realized that if Hogan hadn't protected him with his body, that would've been Klink laying there instead of his Senior POW officer.

Klink certainly was grateful, and touched. He hadn't realized that Hogan would do something like that for him. But the pompus German Colonel was also confused. Klink didn't know what was going to happen next, and if something bad (worse than what had already taken place) happened to Hogan, he would feel really guilty. He was already feeling some guilt.

Klink gulped with some difficulty as he helped Schultz pick up Hogan to carry him back to the motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Finally, Chapter 3! Please read and review. Hope you like it!**

It had been ten minutes since Klink, Schultz, and Hogan had arrived back in camp. Schultz had helped Hogan's men take their Colonel to the infirmary, and LeBeau had gone to get Sergeant Wilson, their medic. Klink was now in his office, staring out the window looking out at the building that now held his Senior POW. He was deep in thought.

_How did Hogan know the car was going to blow up?_ Klink thought to himself. Before, seeing Hogan hurt, transporting him back, and watching Hogan's men worriedly take their commander to the infirmary, Klink hadn't had time to be suspicious.

_I need a drink of Schnapps,_ Klink rubbed the bridge of his nose and went over to his Schnapps cabinet. He poured himself a drink, but after placing the stopper back on the decanter, continued deep in thought while staring at the glass in his hand.

_Did Hogan plant that bomb in the car?_ Klink quickly dismissed that thought. Imagine! There was no way a prisoner in the toughest POW camp in Germany could get ahold of a bomb. And he had ordered Langenscheidt to search the barracks only yesterday, and nothing had turned up. Besides, Hogan didn't want to kill him. After all, he had just got done risking his life out there to save Klink. Klink suddenly remembered. "That car was intended for General Hoffman!" he exclaimed, out loud.

_And maybe the bomb was too. _Klink frowned. No, he had to rule out the prisoners, for the obvious reasons he had just laid out. _Maybe, maybe General Hoffman put the bomb in the car, knew he was going to find some way to get me to take the car, and Hogan saw him do it, and he came after me to rescue me! _Klink brightened. That must be it! He downed his glass of Schnapps and grabbed his coat, intending to pay a visit to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Hogan's core group were gathered outside the small operating room, waiting for Wilson to finish stitching up Hogan's head. When LeBeau first came back with Wilson, the Frenchman had taken one look at the back of Hogan's head and fainted. Newkirk had caught him before he hit the ground, and was now sitting on one of the beds, fanning his friend as LeBeau came to. Carter was sitting on another one of the beds, while Kinch paced in front of the door. Schultz was standing off to the side, looking worried.

Klink entered the infirmary, and made his way to the back where he knew the prisoners were gathered. Upon reaching them, he turned to Kinch. "Well, how is he?" He demanded.

Kinch stuck his hands in his pockets. "We don't know yet. Wilson is putting a few stitches in now."

Klink pursed his lips and looked around at the other prisoners. When he saw LeBeau, he raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter with him?" he asked Kinch, quietly.

"LeBeau faints at the sight of blood. When he saw Colonel Hogan's wound, he fainted. He's coming around now," Kinch explained.

Klink shook his head. "Typical Frenchman."

Kinch gave a wan smile. LeBeau glared at Klink.

But before they could say anything more, the door to the small operating room opened and Wilson stepped out. Everybody who was sitting down stood up, awaiting for a report on Hogan's condition. Newkirk kept his hand around LeBeau's shoulder to support him, as he was still a little swoony.

Wilson looked surprised to see Klink there, but went ahead and gave his report of Hogan's condition. "He had a pretty nasty gash, but I put eight stitches in, and he should be fine now."

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room, and Wilson smiled. "He should be waking up pretty soon. He was unconscious, but I gave him a little anesthetic, just in case."

While he was talking, he removed one of his gloved hands from his pocket. There were a few specks of blood on it.

_THUD._

Newkirk rolled his eyes as he bent down, pulling the unconcious Frenchman to his feet.

"What's the matter with LeBeau?" Wilson asked, concerned, as he started toward the two.

Newkirk stopped him with hand. "'e's alright. 'e always does this whenever he sees a spot 'o blood."

Wilson looked at his hand, and chuckled. "Just put him on one of the beds until he wakes up."

Newkirk obeyed. Schultz, meanwhile, forgotten in the corner, stepped forward. "Oh, I'm so glad!" he said, with a big smile on his face.

When the others turned toward him, Schultz clarified, "At Colonel Hogan going to be okay, of course. Not about the Cockroach fainting."

Langenscheidt walked into the room, looking slightly nervous. "I wanted to know if Colonel Hogan was going to be alright," he said.

Wilson smiled. "Yes, I believe he is. I put a few stitches in him."

Langenscheidt was relieved. Unlike Schultz, he didn't come into close contact with the prisoners all the time, but he actually rather admired Hogan, and in no circumstances wanted to see him hurt. "That's good," he said, quickly turning on his heel and heading out of the room. He wanted to get out of there before any of the other guards (the ones who were less sympathetic toward the prisoners) noticed him checking up on the Senior POW. He would be a laughing stock!

Wilson smiled, then turned to the rest of the men. "Okay, everybody else out also. Colonel Hogan will be waking up soon, and I want to move him to one of these beds out here before then. Kinch, Carter, you stay and help me move him. The rest of you, _raus. _You can come see him when he's awake."

Newkirk helped the semiconscious LeBeau out, and the remaining Germans trooped out also. Once outside, Klink started toward his office, but stopped as he noticed the staff car coming through the gate.

_Oh, no. Now I'm going to have to deal with "old loveable Hochstetter."_

**Chapter 4 coming soon**

**(It might take awhile, as I've just found someone to beta read for me, and I'm still working on chapter 4, slowly but surely, it's coming.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Normal

**A/N: Here's chapter four. This the longest chapter yet, and I hope it's good. Please, read and review! Reviews help me improve my writing. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Hogan was beginning to awaken. Wilson immediately sent Kinch to go get the others, including the Germans. Carter sat down in the chair next to his CO's bed.

Hogan groaned, coming out of the anesthetic. "Ohhhh, what happened?"

Carter leaned forward. "Colonel, are you okay?"

"I don't know...why am I in here?" Hogan asked, looking around the room groggily.

"Schultz told us what happened. You were hit on the head with a hubcap while trying to protect Klink," Carter explained. "Boy, that was brave, Colonel! You protected a German-"

"Carter!" Hogan said loudly, then winced, reaching his hand to his head.

Wilson stood next to the bed. "I had to put eight stitches in your head, but you should be fine in a few weeks."

"I still don't...Oh, now I remember," Hogan said. He was still groggy from the anesthetic. "Is Klink okay?"

"Klink's just fine. It's you that you should be worried about. You were the one that took the blow to the head," Wilson said, a little sharply.

"We sent Kinch to get the others," Carter informed Colonel Hogan. "They should be here soon."

Inside the _Kommandantur_, Klink was getting very annoyed talking to Hochstetter. The Gestapo Major had come to question Klink about General Hoffman's capture.

"I'm telling you for the last time, Major, I had nothing to do with it!" Klink exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

Hochstetter leaned across the desk. "Then why was Hoffman driving your staff car, Klink?"

Klink shrank back, covering his nose. "You have bad breath, Major Hochstetter."

"WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT MY BREATH, KLINK! I'M TALKING ABOUT HOFFMAN'S CAR! STOP BABBLING ABOUT UNIMPORTANT MATTERS-" Hochstetter stopped as they saw Langenscheidt in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Kommandant Klink, Sergeant Kinchloe sent me to tell you that Colonel Hogan is awake," Langenscheidt said, quickly.

"A prisoner gives you orders, Corporal? And why should Klink care if Hogan is awake or asleep?" Hochstetter asked, turning from the nervous German corporal to Klink.

Klink frowned. He didn't want to tell Hochstetter about Hogan, but it looked like he had to, now. "Hogan has been under anesthetic," Klink explained.

Hochstetter raised an eyebrow. "Anesthetic?" he echoed. "Why?"

"Because he was hit on the head and the medic had to put a few stitches on him, that's why!" Klink was getting annoyed.

"How dare you shout at the Gestapo, Klink! And I want to know every detail about this matter, Klink! Who hit Hogan on the head, and why?!" Hochstetter yelled back.

Klink wasn't about to go into the full story with Hochstetter, and besides, he was anxious to see Hogan himself. "Major Hochstetter," Klink said, standing. "For your information, Colonel Hogan was making a fool-hardy escape attempt, he was captured, and when he fought back, one of the guards hit him over the head."

"That sounds very suspicious, Klink," Hochstetter narrowed his eyes at the German Colonel. He was about to question him further, when the phone rang.

Klink reached for his phone, glad for the interruption. "_Hallo?!_" He said, his voice several pitches above normal.

The voice on the other line crisply informed him that Hitler was calling for Major Hochstetter.

"Oh - **the Führer?!**" Klink asked, stunned. He quickly handed the phone to Hochstetter, for the first time not really wanting to talk to Hitler at that moment.

"_Ja, Mein Führer?_" Hochstetter asked, turning away from Klink.

Klink observed Hochsetter stiffen at what the _Führer _was saying, and within seconds, he knew why. The shouting could be heard throughout the room.

Hochstetter held the phone away from his ear. "I-I was on my way,_ mein Führer! _I just stopped at Stalag 13 to question Colonel Klink-"

Klink could hear Hitler's voice respond. "WHO?!"

Langenscheidt put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile.

Klink scowled.

"Colonel Klink,_ mein Führer," _as much as he hated to, Hochstetter was going to have to remind the _Führer_ of Klink's perfect record. "You know, the only prison camp _Kommandant _with a perfect no escape record?" The major glared as Klink grinned and stood straighter.

"Oh, that Klink. Hochstetter, I don't care who you're talking too, JUST GET OVER HERE AT ONCE!"

Hochstetter grabbed his gloves as he finished talking. "_Ja, mein Führer!_ I'm on my way!"

He hung up the phone, then immediately grabbed it again, and yelled into it, "Heil Hitler!"

Klink snickered at Hochstetter.

"BAH!" Hochstetter shouted at Klink and ran out the door.

"Whew!" Klink sank down into his chair. "I'm glad he's gone."

"Colonel Klink... remember Colonel Hogan?" Langenscheidt reminded Klink, in his usual quiet way.

"Oh! Just a moment," Klink jumped up and grabbed his coat and hat, putting them on as he went out the outer office, in time to see Hochstetter's car roar out the gates.

He crossed the compound and passed the barracks until he arrived at the infirmary. Hesitating for a second, he quickly realized that he didn't know exactly what to say, except express his gratitude. Well, that should be easy enough, he thought, walking inside.

Hogan didn't see Klink until he was standing right next to his bedside, opposite the other prisoners.

"Colonel Klink! You startled me," Hogan said, after Klink cleared his throat.

"Colonel," Klink acknowledged.

Hogan, sensing that Klink wanted to talk to him privately, nodded to his men, and they quickly filed out. He turned back to Klink.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink started, now realizing that this was going to be more difficult then he thought. "Colonel, I don't really know how to say this, but-" Klink cut himself off, hoping Hogan would help him in this.

Hogan waited patiently, knowing what Klink was trying to say, but he wanted to let Klink say it on his own.

"Well, just, thank you, Hogan," Klink finally said.

"For what?"

"For saving my life out there, Hogan," Klink said, his gratitude clear in his voice.

"Well," Hogan chuckled, I don't know if I actually saved your life. If that whatever-it-was had hit you instead of me, it probably would have done only the same amount of damage. And as you can see, I'm still here."

"Yes, Hogan, but you still shielded me. It could have been something bigger, that could have killed you or me. I just wanted to say thank you," Klink insisted.

Hogan smiled. "You're welcome, Commandant." Then he added with a grin, "You would have done the same for me."

Klink was taken aback by that statement, unaware that Hogan was mostly kidding. _Would_ he have done the same?

But before he could say anything further, they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Schultz.

"_Herr Kommandant,_ General Burkhalter is on the phone for you," Schultz said.

"_Danke, _Schultz," Klink said, partially glad for the interruption. He rose, then turned back toward the American Colonel. "Get well soon, Colonel, and that's an order!"

"Don't worry, Kommandant, I will," Hogan responded, giving Klink a mock salute.

Klink smiled, returned the salute, and strode out.

A few minutes later found him in his office on the phone, being chewed out by Burkhalter over his whole involvement in the Hoffman matter.

* * *

It took Hogan about a month to recover from his head injury. During that time, Hogan wasn't allowed (under Wilson's orders) to go on any missions, so he was glad when the medic finally declared him fit to go on several (albeit not very excruciating) missions. Also during that time, Klink was cleared of having any involvment in the whole matter with the Gestapo General.

It was a week after Hogan's third mission back that Klink summoned Hogan to his office to have a little talk with him.

"Hogan, I wonder if you were aware of the fact that this is a prison camp," Klink stated, while Hogan smirked inwardly.

"Well, if it isn't, you wasted a lot of guards and barbed-wire fences," Hogan chuckled.

Klink, at that time in the morning, was not in the mood for the 'Hogan wit.' "That's very amusing. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Nothing like a good laugh, is there, sir?" Hogan commented.

"Look, Hogan, I'm going to get to the point. This is not a country club. You and your men are not members, you're prisoners!" Klink loudly informed the American Colonel.

Hogan looked slightly suspicious. "You're leading up to something."

"I have been very unhappy with the way you and your men have been falling out at roll call every morning-" Klink paused slightly as Hogan sighed and hooked his thumbs in his jacket pockets. "-Always yawning, half asleep. I won't tolerate it." He slammed his hand down on his desk and went back to signing some paperwork from Berlin.

"At a time like this, you're letting a little trifle like that upset you?" Hogan asked, knowing that he could get the better of Klink again.

"What do you mean, 'at a time like this'?" Klink questioned, confused.

Hogan leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk. "Colonel may I remind you there's a war going on?"

Klink raised a fist slightly. "Hogan..."

"I mean, just look. More food rationing in Berlin, longer work week, conscription of more labor volunteers," Hogan had moved around to the side of Klink's desk until he was standing next to him, showing him off of a newspaper what was happening. "And you sit here and talk to me about a little thing like a roll call?"

Klink felt bad for a moment. "I'm sorry, Hogan. I didn't..." Suddenly he realized what he was doing. "Hogan, you're doing it to me again! I warn you."

"All right. I'll give the fellas a little pep talk about falling out in the morning." Hogan decided to go along with Klink, this time. As he turned toward the door, an article in the paper caught his attention. "Hey, I see you're going to a party, sir."

Klink looked up from the paperwork. "What?" He asked, blankly. "I'm going to a party?"

"Right here," Hogan showed Klink the newspaper. "Field Marshal von Leiter is returning to the place where he was born-" Hogan read. "That's our little town right here-to attend a giant birthday celebration given in his honor. Guest list is over six hundred."

Klink took the paper as Hogan walked back around to the other side of the desk.

"Huh! Well, I guess you'll be getting out the old dress uniform, huh, sir?" Hogan asked, standing just behind Klink's cigar container.

Klink hadn't remembered being invited, but he didn't really want Hogan to know that. "Yes, I suppose I will. Hmm. Tommorow evening, huh?" He bent over the article, studying it.

Hogan shrugged. "Well, you know that from the invitation."

Klink looked up, glared at Hogan, then averted his eyes.

"You're not invited," Hogan stated, quietly.

"That's ridiculous," Klink looked up. "In a little town like this, how can they invite 600 people and leave me out; The Kommandant of the prison camp?" He said, trying as much to convince himself as much as Hogan.

"But they did," Hogan said, rubbing salt in the wound. "You didn't get an invitation."

Klink ignored the statement. "I will be invited. Don't you worry." He adjusted his position in his chair, and moved toward a stack of envelopes on his desk. "It must be in the morning mail."

"Mm-hmm." Hogan agreed.

Klink started to shuffle through the mail. "The invitations always arrive the same day the party's announced... in the papers. It's standard... procedure," his voice grew discouraged as he lay down the last envelope.

Hogan tried to cheer him up. "Maybe it'll be in tomorrows mail."

Klink knew Hogan too well for that. "You're just trying to cheer me up."

"No, I mean it. You just wait and see," Hogan did really feel sorry for Klink.

"That could be it. That _must _be it," Klink rose from his chair and walked around to the other side of the desk. "Yes, that is it. It will be in the morning mail." Then he turned on Hogan. "And you let me worry for nothing."

"Sorry, sir."

They both turned at a knock at the door, and Klink told Schultz to come in.

"Yes, Schultz, what is it?"

The big sergeant closed the door behind him and turned toward Klink. "_Herr Kommandant, _Major Pruhst to see you."

* * *

**A/N: The dialouge for the second part of this chapter comes directly from the 6th season episode, "Hogan's Double Life." I'm incorporating it into this story. Thanks for reading, and again, reviews are welcomed! **

**_Chapter Five coming soon._**


End file.
